


run with the hunted

by KiraYoshikage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraYoshikage/pseuds/KiraYoshikage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst and Peridot are livin' on their own and they discover that hey they like each other?? But hey also Pearl likes Amethyst too?? Whatever are we gonna do-- we're gonna date each other. That's what we're doing. We're all dating each other</p><p>(Chapter 5 now available!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. different frequencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one Amethyst comes home to find Peridot dancing and shit broh. It's weird! It's super weird. Peri's all upset about being seen like that, but why's she so angry about it? Is it cause she was seen, or cause of who saw her? Ahhh I'm just yankin' your chain of course it's the latter broh.

Amethyst was a couple blocks away from her apartment building when she smacked herself in the forehead.

“My fuckin’ headphones!” she said, groaning. She turned around and started walking back to her building. “Can’t fuckin’ go to the coffee shop without my headphones, jesus.”

Amethyst put her hands into the pockets of her colorful windbreaker as a cold wind tore past her. Fall was here, but it never lasted long. Cold winter gusts warned of imminent change.

Amethyst picked up her pace a bit, half-jogging. While she was usually fine with the cold, she was nevertheless wearing a small pair of shorts that left a lot of exposed skin to be torn up by bitter winds.

She reached her building and ducked inside, taking a moment to sigh as warm air flowed back over her legs, making them feel pleasantly cold and hot at the same time. She walked over to the elevator and pushed a button. The doors opened immediately and she stepped inside, pushing the “6” button.

The doors slid shut and Amethyst sighed. Even if it was for a brief moment, she didn’t like the concept of going back into her apartment. Her roommate Peridot was tolerable at best, and a whiny, anal prick at worst. She wished she hadn’t taken Pearl at her word, but then again there were so many similarities between the two that she couldn’t stay too mad, no matter how much Peridot got on her nerves. They were both very rigid in routines, both utterly brilliant, and they both had cute faces. Sort of. For nerds.

The doors slid open and Amethyst walked out, turning right down the corridor and landing at the second door on her right. She put the key in the lock and turned it, opening the door. As the door shifted, Amethyst become aware of a dull beat reverberating through the door. It got louder when she stepped in– she immediately recognized it as that new song on the radio, the one about dancing, same as every other song on the radio. Amethyst puzzled for a brief moment if she had left the radio on, but her question was answered as she slipped the door open.

There, in the middle of the room and facing away from her, was Peridot. Not entirely surprising to Amethyst, but at first glance Amethyst could hardly tell that the small woman was indeed her roommate.

Peridot was faced away from the door, and focused on a boombox placed on the kitchen counter. She was almost completely undressed, save for a few scant articles of clothing. A white pair of boxers adorned with green alien heads were loosely hanging off of Peridot's hips; a dark green camisole on top; spring green socks that were loosely bunched up at the ankles.

Currently Peridot was gyrating her hips in time with the music, with her hands directly in the air. The song was some top 40 thing– wasn’t that playing in some store she passed by earlier? Amethyst marvelled quietly. Peri usually only listened to odd electronic music– awkward beeps and boops over gentle static or some shit. But this…

“Everybody needs a friend, hmm hmm…” Peridot sang along, two notes off-key. “Hmm hmm, hmm, I’m too famous!” To punctuate the end of the lyric, Peridot jiggled her ass awkwardly, then cackled to herself. She spun around, a couple times, eyes closed.

Amethyst continued to stare. This was just so odd. Her grouchy roommate, usually trapped in her computer chair, was sliding around completely invested in the new pop song everyone liked. She wasn’t even bad at dancing despite how painfully nerdy she was. And as the biggest surprise of all, Peridot’s ass was incredible. Amethyst could feel her face heating up but she couldn’t stop staring. It was so well-shaped. When did this happen? When did any of this happen.

“…see me burning!” Peridot finished, spinning around and dropping to her knees. She finally opened her eyes, and made eye contact with Amethyst. They both stared at each other for an incredibly long two seconds, and then Peridot screamed. Amethyst jumped as she suddenly remembered that she was an actual person with presence in the room.

“ _WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?_ ” Peridot yelled, jumping to her feet and dropping into a defensive crouch.

“It’s…I just…My…” Amethyst said, mouth working but brain giving nothing. Why did she come here? It was something important.

Peridot gave Amethyst no time to respond as she looked down and remembered she wasn’t wearing anything. She shrieked again, sprinting into her room and slamming the door behind her.

Amethyst stood still for a couple seconds, trying to parse what just happened. A loud sound of something falling over knocked Amethyst out of her trance, and she took a few mincing steps to Peridot’s door. She listened intently, but all she could make out were a steady stream of swears broken up by grunts and small thuds.

Amethyst figured she should just walk away, but this seemed a little more dire than the usual issues like drinking all the milk. Still, her fist hesitated, haltingly lifting up towards the door before knocking lightly.

“Peri?” Amethyst said. A dozen questions lay on her tongue but all were easily answered. Was she okay? No. Can we talk? They didn’t on normal occasions. What was that? She doubted Peri would answer that.

“Go away, you blockhead!” Peri shouted.

“Peri, come on,” Amethyst said, the words finally starting to come out. “You can’t keep yelling and knocking shit over, the landlord’s gonna be on our ass again.”

Peri gave a growl of frustration in response, but the thudding and yelling stopped. There was a loud “thwump”; Amethyst assumed Peri fell down on her bed.

“You know,” Amethyst said. “I like that song too.”

Silence.

“I know it’s kinda stupid, but you know…it’s catchy. It’s what they’re made to be, ya know,” Amethyst continued. The wires started to connect in her head as she talked. “It’s okay that you like them. Nobody’s gonna like…laugh at you or anything.”

“I didn’t like it!” Peri said. “It was just– The radio was on, and the beat was similar to something I’d heard before, so I listened to it for a bit!”

“You were dancing and singing along in your skivvies, Peri,” Amethyst said, snorting. “The thing you’d heard before was that song.”

“Gh- Shut up!” Peri said. A small thump against the door. Probably a pillow or something, Amethyst figured.

“Peri, lemme come in,” Amethyst said. “This door ain’t as good to look at as you are.”

“…You think I’m good looking?” was the perplexed reply. Amethyst’s cheeks flushed again as she realized what she said.

“N-n- wait, that’s not–” Amethyst stuttered, but was cut off by the lock on Peri’s door clicking, the door swinging open a crack. Amethyst took a breath and went in.

Peridot’s room was a mess; this was hardly surprising, even though this was the first time Amethyst had gotten a good look at it. Empty energy drink cans, used tissues, worn clothes, and various fast food wrappers littered each open square inch of desk and floor. A surprisingly nice computer was set up in the corner, with a large chair next to it; the monitor showed only Peri’s lock screen, though.

On the floor next to Peridot’s large, fluffy bed was Peridot herself. She had gotten herself dressed back into her customary enormous hoodie and baggy jeans (much to Amethyst’s dismay) and was currently huddled in a small ball, with her face in her arms.

“N…ice…place…?” Amethyst said slowly, not wanting to offend.

“Look, Amethyst, just say your piece and go away,” Peridot said, muffled by her arms. “If you’re here to make fun of me just do it and leave me be.” Amethyst’s chest stung by the sincerity of Peridot’s words.

“Peri, you know that when I’m ribbing you I don’t mean it, right?” Amethyst asked. Peridot didn’t respond. Amethyst sighed. This was an issue with Pearl, too. Seems like Pearl hadn’t gone over it with Peridot before she moved in.

Amethyst took a couple steps over, kicked some trash out of the way and sat down next to Peridot. Peridot huddled a little farther away.

“Look, Peridot, I give you shit cause I give everyone shit,” Amethyst said. “Eeeespecially the people I like. You can ask Pearl.”

“…you like me?” Peridot asked quietly. Amethyst gave her a small playful punch on the shoulder, which caused Peridot to yelp and recoil.

“Sorry. Yeah, course I like you, you nerd,” Amethyst said. “Wouldn’t be rooming with you if I didn’t.”

Peridot looked over at Amethyst, her face slightly sloppy from errant angry tears drying on her cheeks. Now, though, her eyebrows were raised in surprise, with a small frown still creasing her mouth. Amethyst felt her heart jump for a second for reasons she couldn’t understand.

“I’m. I am sorry, for being a pain lately,” Peridot said. “I know I have been insufferable, I just…came to a realization, and it’s hard for me to deal with.”

“What’s that?” Amethyst asked. The realization she liked pop music, maybe? Amethyst could see why that would be tough for her.

“I like you, Amethyst,” Peridot muttered, casting her gaze down and staring intently at the floor. Her face grew a blotchy red blush across it. “But if you like me too, then…”

Amethyst tilted her head. “O…kay? I mean…if you just–” Then, just as Amethyst understood what Peridot was saying, Peridot suddenly leapt forward and kissed her. Amethyst’s mind began speeding away from her.

_Oh, god. Oh god oh god wait this isn’t– man her lips are soft, what the hell– no! No wait no it’s– this is wrong I need to stop this now but–_

Amethyst sank into the kiss for a moment, but pried Peridot off when air became an issue.

“Peridot! Wait, wait!” she said, gasping for breath.

“What?!” Peridot asked, scooting back farther. “You said you liked me too–! Unless…” Peridot’s expression turned to horror.

“Peri, _hold on_ –” Amethyst said.

“You set this whole thing up…!” Peri wheezed, her breath now speeding up. “You knew! You wanted to humiliate me! Make me look like a fucking putz for having feelings for you…I can’t believe I–”

“PERIDOT!” Amethyst yelled, and Peridot shut up, closing in on herself. “Peri. I don’t…”

The rejection was caught in Amethyst’s throat, mostly because she realized she couldn’t say she didn’t feel the same. She didn’t think she had a crush, not really, but how could she? Judging by the dancing display she saw, Amethyst was suddenly aware she might not know Peridot at all. If Peridot could have fun wiggling her ass to stupid pop songs, then what else was she concealing?

Amethyst wanted to know.

“Peri, I don’t…have feelings for you,” Amethyst said. A low whine indicative of tears escaped Peridot’s mouth. “Wait! Wait, no don’t be upset, okay? I’m not telling you there’s nothing here.”

Peridot’s eyebrows furrowed, looking completely frazzled. Amethyst’s heart leapt again, affirming her choices.

“Peri, I don’t have feelings for you but that’s because I don’t really know you. That dancing– that was great! That was so…cute, I couldn’t…can’t hardly believe that was you. And if that’s you, I wanna know the rest of you too.”

“So…what does that…?” Peridot asked. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying you should ask me on a date first, you nerd,” Amethyst said, smiling. She extended her hand, and Peridot took it with her own, barely able to keep a grip through the nervous shaking. Amethyst gripped it tight, calming her. A moment of silence again.

“So…”

“Oh!” Peridot squeaked. “S-sorry. Can…can we go out for dinner, sometime?”

“Let’s make it coffee first,” Amethyst said. “And then I can show you a couple of my own favorite tunes for dancing. ‘Kay?” Peri nodded, a hesitant smile breaking out on her lips. “You gotta promise me one thing, though.”

“W-what?” Peridot asked, voice hitching on the word.

“We gotta have matching outfits when we dance. I liked yours,” Amethyst said, winking. “And with any luck you’ll like mine.”

“Huh?”


	2. storms of september

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple weeks later and Amethyst and Peridot are enjoying the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Total goo goo eyes n shit broh. But maybe there's something they forgot? One exceptionally tall and skinny thing? Named Pearl? Ahh it's okay broh they'll figure it out one way or another. Let's hope they all walk out okay tho.

Amethyst felt surprisingly content for the moment. She was currently nestled in the comfiest crook of the couch with her small nerd girlfriend in her lap, with a large blanket overtop them both. Their sizable tv illuminated the dark room, with Peridot’s favorite superhero movie on. Amethyst thought it would be campy, but it ended up being a bit dark, and confusing. Still, the cast was attractive, so Amethyst couldn’t find herself complaining.

Peridot was almost completely consumed by the blanket, with only the top of her head poking out. Cute. It was cute. Everything she did managed to be weird and cute. Amethyst had no idea how she hadn’t noticed it before. But now, she noticed it, and it made her heart hurt in a way it hadn’t for a while.

The movie’s mood had changed to romance. Or something approximating romance. Two of the characters were awkwardly fucking on screen. There wasn’t anything being hidden but the scene certainly wasn’t complimentary. Each character’s fat jiggled in slow motion as they thrusted into each other, and a completely unfitting song was being played overtop- “Hallelujah”, if Amethyst remembered correctly. She snorted.

“What?” Peridot asked, looking back at Amethyst. Amethyst just shook her head.

“Nothing! Nothing.”

The scene continued on, and the longer it got the more ridiculous it got. Amethyst wanted to burst out laughing but it seemed like Peridot would get offended. So she just held it in as best she could, her abs hurting.

The small girl in her lap shifted suddenly, diverting Amethyst’s attention. She gave a small grunt as she moved. Amethyst thought nothing of it.

On screen, one of the characters leaned on a button, activating a flamethrower; the song apexed alongside it. Amethyst couldn’t hold back a loud, surprised guffaw.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Amethyst said. “God. God! Do ya get it? They came, do ya get the metaphor?” She dissolved into laughter. Peridot looked back and shot Amethyst another look, making Amethyst shut up immediately. But there was something else on her face alongside the irritation. A light red shade painted across her cheeks.

Amethyst squinted her eyes in suspicion as Peridot continued to shift, almost squirming now. She moved further back into Amethyst’s embrace. Amethyst could feel her trembling, even under her light grip. Suddenly a light went off in her head.

_Wait. Wait a minute._

_Wait a **fucking** minute._

Amethyst moved her hands around a bit, sliding them up and down Peri’s sides gently. Confirming her suspicions, Peridot gave another small whimper– barely audible underneath the loud beat of Leonard Cohen playing from the TV but unmistakable. Amethyst moved her hands away and gaped slightly.

“Peri,” Amethyst said. “Don’t tell me this is turning you on, is it?”

“Huh?!” Peridot said, spinning her head around. Her pale face was flushed slightly. “What– no of course not! Not this…no…”

“Oh my god it IS,” Amethyst said, a smile spreading across her face. “Peri are you for real right now? This is what gets you going?”

“No! Shut up!” Peridot said, ducking her head underneath the blanket.

Amethyst grinned deviously and ducked her own head under the blanket where Peridot was cowering.

“Peri, Peri, Peri…” Amethyst said. “I didn’t know you liked such basic-ass het shit! You shoulda told me!”

“No no no I don’t I don’t!” Peridot said, burying her head into her arms.

“Oh?” Amethyst said, drifting her hands up Peridot’s sides. “So you’re saying that if I just brushed my hand right over here, you wouldn’t react at all?”

Amethyst gently guided her hand across Peridot’s chest, giving one of her nipples a small tweak as it went by. Peridot gasped out loud, which quickly devolved into a growl.

“I’m leaving! I don’t have to put up with this!” Peridot said, struggling against the blanket. Amethyst foresaw this event, though, and quickly moved her hands back to Peridot’s sides, locking her in place. She continued to struggle against Amethyst’s grasp nevertheless.

“Uh uh. No way Peri,” Amethyst said, spinning her around. Amethyst met Peridot’s gaze, making a huge blush spread on her face while panic danced in her eyes. “I ain’t missin’ out on an opportunity like this!”

Seeing Peridot flustered always made Amethyst’s heart beat like mad. She was so cute like this. So damn cute. And so damn hot, too, when they got down to it. They hadn’t gotten any farther than removed shirts and bras yet at Peridot’s insistence– not that she didn’t want to, she was just nervous and still thought that relationships were better if you went slow. It didn’t stop them from making out at every given opportunity, though.

Amethyst moved a hand from Peridot’s side to cup her cheek. With that Peridot threw her pride aside and dove at Amethyst just as she had the first time, smashing her mouth against hers.

Peridot wasn’t great at kissing yet, but what she lacked in technique she sure made up for in enthusiasm. Small kisses peppered Amethyst’s mouth, followed by a long, deep kiss. She could feel Peridot opening her mouth, inviting Amethyst to do the same. Amethyst snorted holding back a laugh and acquiesced to Peridot’s silent but desperate request.

Peridot’s hands wormed their way around Amethyst’s neck and gripped her tight, as though Peridot thought that Amethyst would float away. Amethyst even felt like she could’ve if she wanted to. Her heart did flips and she gave a small groan as the blood pumping through her heart began to flow downwards, warming her stomach with arousal.

“P-Peri,” Amethyst said, breaking apart momentarily. “I gotta say something…”

“W-What?!” Peridot asked, looking scared. Amethyst ran her hand up and down Peridot’s cheek, marvelling in her frantic expression for a moment.

“I heard something, Peri,” Amethyst said, barely holding back a chuckle.

“I don’t– huh?” The franticness in her face eased, now just pure confusion expressed through a furrowed brow and a small frown. Amethyst leaned up and whispered gently into Peridot’s ear.

“I’ve heard…there was a secret chord…that David played, and it pleased the Lord,” Amethyst whispered, words coming out inbetween chuckles. “But you don’t really care for music, do ya?”

“Oh my GOD STOP” Peridot said, flinging herself back and flopping down on the couch facedown. Amethyst cackled and continued, crawling over her.

“IT GOES LIKE THIS THE _FOURTH_ THE _FIFTH_ ” Amethyst sang aggressively off-key while running her hands up Peridot’s back. “THE _MINOR FALL_ THE _MAJOR LIFT_ ”

“STOOOOPP I HATE YOU” Peridot yelled into the cushion. She flailed her arms at Amethyst’s uselessly. Amethyst dissolved into raucous laughter, laying on top of Peridot.

“Peri I thought this is what you liked!” Amethyst said. “I just wanna take care of you!” Amethyst leaned down and kissed Peridot’s bare neck, making her groan in both disgust and delight.

“Nooo, stoppp…” Peridot mumbled. Her flailing arms stopped and she just lay there. Amethyst shrugged and leaned back.

“All right, if you want me to stop I can…” Amethyst said, sighing loudly. As she expected Peridot flipped around immediately and grabbed her shirt.

“No no wait I didn’t mean like that!” Peridot said, tugging on the thin fabric.

“Are you suuure?” Amethyst said, singsong. The devious grin was spreading across her face again. She lived for this shit. “I don’t wanna do anything to make you uncomfy, Peri…!”

“Y-y-hrrrmmm…” Peri growled, closing her eyes. Her face was almost glowing red in the dark room. “Please, Amethyst.”

“Please what?” Amethyst asked. She was being really mean, but that was fine. She’d make sure to make up for it however Peridot wanted.

“Please kiss me,” Peridot said, quietly. A crack of urgency broke into her voice every other word. “Yes, I…I want you. So please. Kiss me and touch me. I want you really bad, right now.”

The grin on Amethyst’s face vanished and her heartbeat surged forward, hammering in her chest. She wasn’t expecting that. The warm glow of arousal from before suddenly became a wildfire, making her insides burn with desire. She absolutely wasn’t expecting that. This was…

“Fuck,” Amethyst said quietly. Peridot opened an eye and looked up at Amethyst hesitantly.

“Did I say something wrong?” Peridot asked, her mouth a thin crease of anxiety.

“No. God, no. Fuck. Peridot, you…” Amethyst muttered, tripping over her words. She felt her own face heat up. Was she flustered? By such a little thing as that? This nerd was a damn wizard. Instead of finishing her sentence Amethyst just opted to lean down and kiss her girlfriend.

Peridot gave a small squeak as her request was fulfilled. She wound her arms around Amethyst’s neck, leaning back into the kiss. This time neither were so frantic or aggressive. Soft lips separated and tongues wound together at an equal pace. Amethyst gripped Peridot’s shirt tight in one hand; though the fabric was thin enough to rip apart, it was still far too much fabric than she wanted to deal with.

Amethyst sat up, pulling Peridot upwards. With a quick tug, Peridot’s shirt was off, exposing her small, pale breasts. Peridot’s arm moved instinctually to cover herself, but she took a moment and put it back down. She took a deep breath, and Amethyst frowned.

“Sorry, Peridot,” Amethyst said. “I know we’ve already– I should’ve asked first. I get ahead of myself–”

“No, it’s okay,” Peridot said, smiling sheepishly. “It’s okay, really. I’m just not used to someone…looking at me, like this.”

“Here. Take off my shirt,” Amethyst said, smiling. “Let’s make this even.”

Peridot’s eyes drifted down from Amethyst’s eyes to her chest, boggling slightly. Amethyst smirked and pushed her breasts together a tad, popping her cleavage out of her low-cut shirt.

“Ooh, just for yoooou…” Amethyst whispered, smirking. Peridot’s hands drifted upwards slowly, shaking slightly with excitement. They grabbed at the fabric loosely, and Amethyst put her arms up to help things along. Peridot lifted it up slowly and, once the shirt was over Amethyst’s head, Peridot tossed it aside. Her eyes grew wider, a smile barely restrained from spreading on her face. Amethyst laughed.

“Oh my god, look at you,” Amethyst said. “You’re so damn gay, you know that?”

“Amethyst, we’re dating,” Peridot said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion again. “You’re grabbing my tits right now.” Amethyst looked down and saw herself indeed gripping Peridot’s chest.

“Huh,” Amethyst said, marvelling. “How about that.” Amethyst smiled and rubbed small circles around Peridot’s nipples, making her shudder and moan. Her hips jerked upward sharply once before settling back down.

“C-come on, don’t tease me,” Peridot whimpered.

“No can do, Peri,” Amethyst said, rubbing faster. “We’ve got all the time in the world, so–”

The knob on the door to their apartment suddenly turned, the lock clicking and flinging the door open. Amethyst could feel her heart stop in its tracks.

“Hello?” came a light voice. Amethyst recognized it immediately; it was Pearl. Christ, her timing was impeccable.

“Hey, Amethyst, I saw that you tweeted about running a movie and I thought I’d stop by!” Pearl closed the door behind her with her free hand; the other had a pink jug in it. “I brought some lemonade I made, I figured we could share and you can put some booze in it if you wanted and oh my god neither of you are wearing shirts and I have made a terrible mistake.”

Pearl’s eyes had drifted over to the couch, where Amethyst was straddling Peridot. An almost fluorescent blush spread across the pale girl’s face and she immediately slapped her free hand over her eyes.

“I’ll just– I’ll just leave this here and c-come back later…” Pearl said. She reached with the arm carrying the jug, bouncing it up and down in the air until she found the kitchenette’s counter next to the door. She placed it down and then groped for the doorknob, opening the door.

“Ah, shit, Pearl, wait!” Amethyst said, getting up. She grabbed her shirt out of the corner that Peridot threw it into and put it back on. “Peri, hold on a sec, I gotta damage control this…”

Peridot, who was currently experiencing the onset of shell shock, nodded before croaking out a small laugh.

“Oh, god. At least she’s seen us both with our shirts off before,” Peridot said. “I wish…she hadn’t walked in then…but at least that’s it.”

Amethyst stopped before opening the door. Her shoulders hunched slightly.

“Er…Peri…it’s not okay,” Amethyst said. “I think I’m in a bit of trouble now…”

“Why?” Peridot asked, turning her head.

“Pearl wasn’t really expecting that,” Amethyst said. She wanted to say what she meant, but she couldn’t bear it right now.

“Amethyst, I don’t understand what you–” Peridot started, but her sentence cut off as she realized what Amethyst meant. “Amethyst. Amethyst you did tell her, right? That we’re dating now?”

“MMmmmmmnnnnnnooot…really…” Amethyst said, scratching the back of her head.

“ _What?!_ ” Peridot said, shooting up. “Oh my god, Amethyst! Amethyst you were fucking _dating_ her! Amethyst you were dating her how did you not tell her about this?!”

“It slipped my mind, okay!” Amethyst shouted. “Someone kept distracting me! With their stupid hot ass!”

“Don’t fucking lay this on my hot ass! Fucking go talk to her right now! Or neither of us are seeing her ever again!” Peridot shouted back, frantically pointing at the door.

Amethyst nodded and ran out the door. Thankfully she didn’t have to run far as she saw Pearl hammering at the down button for the elevator. She waved an arm as she sprinted over.

“Pearl! Pearl, hold on, don’t leave!” Amethyst said. Pearl looked over and began hammering on the button faster. Fortunately for Amethyst, Pearl didn’t know that the elevator was a piece of garbage. Amethyst could have sauntered over leisurely and still had plenty of time to talk to Pearl.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Pearl muttered, now punching the button as Amethyst stopped next to her.

“Pearl, hold on, okay? Talk to me,” Amethyst said. Pearl stopped punching the button, resting her fist against the panel. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the wall.

“I didn’t know…that it was a private affair…” Pearl said dreamily. An errant drop of sweat dripped down from her temple onto the floor.

“Look P it’s okay, I didn’t say anything,” Amethyst said. “I didn’t even tell you that Peri and I are dating now, and–”

“You’re dating her now?” Pearl whispered. Her breath hitched, and Amethyst’s heart sank.

“I’m really sorry, P, it came out of nowhere, and I just…I got sidetracked,” Amethyst said.

“It came out of nowhere, she says,” Pearl scoffed. She lifted her face off the wall and placed an arm in front of her to lean her face on. “Yes, I suppose you could say that, couldn’t you?”

“P…” Amethyst started, but Pearl cut her off.

“With Peridot? Are you kidding me, Amethyst?” Pearl said, wheeling around and looking Amethyst in the eye. Tears were forming at the edges of her eyes.

“P, look, Peri started lusting after me, okay? I didn’t initiate this…” Amethyst said. She groaned inwardly at her words. They meant next to nothing and both of them knew it.

“Amethyst, I was okay with us splitting up,” Pearl said quietly. “I know you needed your space. And I was prepared to be your friend, Amethyst! I was absolutely ready to move away from a romantic relationship back into a platonic one. But I turned Peridot towards you–” Pearl paused and sniffed loudly before continuing.

“I turned Peridot towards you because Peridot is one of my best friends. And I thought that by putting her with you, I would have a good reason to keep our friendship up rather than just letting it grow stale and fall to the wayside,” Pearl said. Amethyst’s eyes widened.

“You fucking– you planned this? So we could stay friends?” Amethyst asked. Pearl nodded, a couple errant tears falling down her cheek. “P, I would never let us grow apart. You mean a lot to me, okay? A lot. I could never just let that fall away because we were lovers once.”

“It was selfish. I know that,” Pearl said. “But Amethyst, I didn’t just put Peridot with you so that I’d have a reason to come over. I thought…I thought that way it could stay platonic, between all three of us.” Amethyst’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What are you saying, P?” Amethyst asked.

“I’m saying I still… care for you, Amethyst. And if I were to just come to you alone, I’d hurt for it. I’d hurt for us.” Pearl closed her eyes, her fists shaking at her sides.

There was a long moment of quiet as Amethyst tried to get her thoughts together. They were interrupted by the loud ding of the elevator arriving. The doors slid open and Pearl turned to move inside, but Amethyst grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

“Pearl, I…” Amethyst started. Everything inside her ached. Peridot was cute, wonderful, and an exciting journey to discover. But Pearl…Pearl was familiar. Comfortable. Amethyst had needed her space, true, but eight months had been time enough, and Amethyst realized there was something else missing to her.

“Amethyst, let me go,” Pearl said, tugging her arm weakly. “Rose needs me back. You won’t have to see me aga–”

“No! Pearl, I want to see you again!” Amethyst shouted, words exploding from her mouth before she knew it. “I want…I don’t want us to be over.”

“Wh-what?” Pearl asked. Her eyebrows pointed down in anger. “What did you say?”

“I think…I think breaking up was a mistake,” Amethyst said.

“You say this to me now? After you start gallivanting about with Peridot? Are you planning to just break her heart, too?” Pearl asked, venom piercing her voice.

“I-I want to talk it over, okay? She doesn’t want to lose you either,” Amethyst said. “I want all three of us to talk.”

Her eyes widened in shock as she said it. She nodded, more to herself than to Pearl. She wanted to talk about it. With Peridot, and with Pearl. They both deserved a chance. And Amethyst thought there could be room for both of them in her life.

Pearl’s eyes softened, and Amethyst took her hand.

“Amethyst…” Pearl said, sniffing again. Amethyst waved it away.

“With Peri, okay? Let’s talk together.”

Pearl nodded, wiping her face with her jacket sleeve. Satisfied, Amethyst walked back to her apartment, Pearl in tow. She knocked on the door gently and opened it.

“Peri? It’s me and Pearl. Get your shirt on if you haven’t yet,” Amethyst said. There was a small squeak from inside, and a couple frantic thumps as Peridot worked to get her shirt on.

“Y-you can…come in now…” Peridot said, her voice shaking. Amethyst followed Peridot’s word and walked in.

“Peri, we gotta talk. All three of us.”


	3. the city as you walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a little look into the minds of everyone else involved for a bit, Amethyst's been hoggin' the spotlight too long. Let's take this to about ten minutes before Pearl walked in before we get the exciting resolution of that conversation.

Pearl hummed a light tune as she opened the door to the apartment building. She pressed the up button, looking at the displayed number above the door– it was barely readable through grime and dulled glass, but she thought she could make out a seven tick down to six.

Pearl sighed and brought out her phone with her free hand, and pressed the on button. Twitter loaded up immediately, and Pearl checked Amethyst’s feed again…for what felt like the twentieth time since she’d decided to leave the townhouse. And certainly much more than that this week.

The top tweet was the same as it was the last time Pearl checked.

**@purblegal322 (1h): moooovie niiight at The Hole, watchin Watchman or some shit, who cares i’m here for the hero #butts yeaaaa**

Pearl sighed and tucked the phone back into her pocket. She would’ve stopped by sooner, but there was a lot of deliberation on her part. What to wear (a nice thin sweater and jeans, nothing too flashy), what to bring (some “homemade” lemonade made using powdered mix from a can), and if it was even a good idea (probably not).

Pearl hadn’t been over in a couple weeks. Or was it a couple months? Pearl wasn’t quite sure. There had been a lot of strife at the townhouse lately what with Greg getting Rose pregnant, and Pearl wasn’t sure how she felt about the whole affair. Or rather, she knew exactly how she felt– abandoned– and just knew she could never express that to Rose.

Rose said that she’d find time for both of us. We could both be with Rose, and nothing would change. But things did change. That was even before the unplanned pregnancy cemented it. Pearl was being shoved out of the picture, slowly but surely, and by now she felt almost entirely out of frame.

But, even with the rift between them growing larger by the second, Pearl didn’t think now was the time to talk about it. A new member of the house was on the way, and the biological parents had a lot of preparing to do…and the kinds of emotions brought on by a conversation starting with “Rose, I don’t know if you love me anymore” might wreak havoc on the little one. Pearl couldn’t bear that thought.

So, now, she was walking into the home of a former lover that didn’t want her to forget about her current lover who didn’t want her.

“I don’t know if that’s irony, or just sad,” Pearl said out loud, giving a small laugh. As the sound faded away, the elevator finally dinged, the doors sliding open to let Pearl in. She shuffled her feet onto the mildew-covered carpet and pressed the button labelled “6”. The doors slid shut and the elevator gave a loud, creaky groan as it began its ascent.

Pearl took a deep breath, willing the depression to slide off of her shoulders. Right now, all she wanted was to spend time with her friends, and maybe get so hammered she couldn’t think straight…maybe be brave enough to talk with Amethyst again…

Fantasies of falling back into familiar arms wrapped around her mind, clouding her vision. Warm embraces. Gentle compliments, perhaps a bit of harsh ribbing- but that was the thing they did. Fought and yelled and teased until they collapsed in each other’s arms, begging for touch. Fucking until their minds blanked. Kissing and caressing, sweet smiles until the morning came around and it all started right back up again.

A dull ping knocked Pearl back into reality. The doors slid open, revealing the sixth floor. She shook her head, trying to will away those memories. It’s not good to go into these things with expectations like that, she thought. It always ends in disappointment, and regret at trying to force it.

Pearl walked out into the hallway and took another breath. Time for a quiet evening, drinking and watching movies. Pearl went up to the door and considered knocking, but thought better of it. It was Amethyst and Peridot. They would be happy to see her, and they both always forgot to lock the door anyhow. She grabbed the knob and opened the door.

“Hey, Amethyst!” Pearl said, stepping in. “I saw that you tweeted about running a movie and I thought I’d stop by! I brought some lemonade I made; I figured we could share and you could put some booze in it if you wanted and…”

Pearl looked to the couch as she closed the door behind her. Both Amethyst and Peridot were lying on the couch, but neither of them had a shirt on, and each of them had a death grip on each others’ breasts. They stared into Pearl’s eyes with a deep, resonant, and primal fear.

“…and…and neither of you are wearing shirts, and I have made a terrible mistake,” Pearl said, dreamily. She clapped her free hand over her eyes on instinct and tried to set the jug of lemonade on their counter, almost missing a couple times. Her mind was stammering, only able to burst out words instead of sentences.

_Leave. Leave. Leave. Go. Go home. Out._

“I’ll just– I’ll just leave this here and c-come back later…” Pearl said, groping for the doorknob. Once she had a solid grip on it, she threw open the door and almost leaped out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Pearl made quick steps back to the elevator. She clicked the button, but saw that it had gone back down to the lobby in the interim. She groaned and began pressing the button repeatedly.

What was that? What had she just seen? Was that Amethyst making out with Peridot? With Peridot of all people? It had been more than half a year now, Pearl held no illusions about Amethyst’s love life– she had probably had many lovers in the interim since they broke up. But Peridot? She had suggested Peridot move in with Amethyst because she figured they would be the last two people on Earth to hook up. Peridot was everything Amethyst wouldn’t want, and vice versa. It was perfect.

So what happened?

——-

The door to the room slammed, and Peridot slid down into the couch, her entire frame almost vibrating with adrenaline. What happened? She and Amethyst were doing great, doing fucking _awesome_ as a matter of fact, and then suddenly Pearl busted in, and now…

“How did we forget to tell her?” Peridot asked, and clapped a hand over her eyes. Pearl was her best friend, as much as they might fight, and to end up sleeping with her former lover…Well, not actually like that but like…definitely grabbing at her tits. That happened, definitely.

Peridot wasn’t even sure how she got to this point. Everything moved so fast. She had tried to slow things down as much as she could bear, but to have her feelings validated– much less reciprocated, even– was too exciting. She dove headfirst into the relationship with Amethyst, and like Amethyst had said for herself, she just lost track of time.

Now, Pearl had walked in on them diddling each other, and Amethyst went off to try and salvage things. Peridot wasn’t expecting much. As much as she adored Amethyst, even she knew that Amethyst wasn’t the world’s smoothest talker. She’d be lucky to walk back with all of her teeth in her head, much less–

“Peridot?” said Amethyst as she cracked open the door. “It’s me and Pearl, put your shirt on if you haven’t already. We need to talk.”

Peridot squeaked in surprise as she scrambled over to the corner of the room where her shirt was tossed. She put it back on, fighting against the sinking feeling in her chest. Pearl was here, somehow, which was great! But they also needed to talk. Which was not great. It’s never great when someone says they need to talk.

“Y-you can come in now,” Peridot said, her voice cracking. She jumped back onto the couch and peeked over the side, the back of the couch obscuring most of her body.

Amethyst walked in first, with Pearl close behind. Peridot immediately noticed a few things: Pearl’s face was stained with tears, but there was a ghost of a smile on her face. Not an unnatural expression for her. However, she and Amethyst were also holding hands, which made the sinking feeling in her chest turn into a gaping void of anxiety. 

The anxiety powered her mind forward, thoughts flashing through her head faster than she could parse them. Why were they holding hands? Why did they need to talk? Why wasn’t Pearl livid?

Amethyst lead Pearl to a seat on a stool by the counter, taking a seat next to her as she sat down. There was a long, ugly silence, within which Peridot’s thoughts raced further. _If they’re holding hands, something changed. Pearl would’ve kicked Amethyst’s teeth in by now. So if they’re holding hands, they must be okay with each other…and if they want to talk, then…oh, no–_

“So,” Amethyst said, breaking the silence and knocking Peridot back into reality. “I guess we need to start first, Peri? By saying sorry.”

“Y-yeah! Yeah,” Peridot said. “Yeah, Pearl, look, I’m really sorry, I just got way ahead of myself, I wanted to tell you I really did but I just kept forgetting because I just haven’t done anything like this before so I kinda got out of control and–”

“Peridot, wait,” Pearl interjected. “Both you and Amethyst don’t…This was unexpected, certainly, but I don’t think you should apologize for not telling me. You two are living together, so you’re always together, and Amethyst and I have been apart for a little under a year now. You shouldn’t feel like you had to run it by me first.”

“You sure, P?” Amethyst asked, scratching the back of her head. “You seemed pretty broken up about it.”

“Yes, Amethyst, it was just very unexpected,” Pearl said. She took a breath before continuing. “It’s just that things are a bit strange over at the townhouse, and I was coming here for a bit of a respite. Instead I got…” Pearl gestured vaguely at the couch. “…that.”

“Okay, if you say so. But still, sorry, P,” Amethyst said. Peridot nodded vigorously in agreement.

“I appreciate it, but it would be childish of me to try and stop your relationship because of reasons like that.”

“Now, about the other thing,” Amethyst said. “Peri, you weren’t there, so P if you could like, explain what you told me?”

“Oh!” Pearl said, her pale face heating up. “Oh, yes, I guess Peridot should be aware of that.”

“Be aware of what?” Peridot asked. The void her stomach was opening up again. “What happened?”

“Nothing happened,” Pearl said. “It’s that…well, Peridot, I really hate for this to come up immediately after I find out about your new relationship, but I think I still care for Amethyst. A lot, in fact. As much as it pains me to say it.”

“You care for her?” Peridot asked. “I mean, I’d hope so, since you guys wanted to be friends still.”

“No, Peridot, I mean that–”

“Peri, what Pearl means is that she’s still into me,” Amethyst said. Pearl put a hand to her cheek and looked away, embarrassed.

“Don’t say it like that,” she said. 

Peridot frowned in response. She could see where this was going, but she wanted to fight it until it was shoved in her face. Peridot felt bad about not telling Pearl, but she wasn’t about to try and shove her out, was she?

“I mean…I’m sorry about that, Pearl, but I don’t really see what that has to do with me,” Peridot said. “I like Amethyst too, you know. A lot.” Pearl turned her head to respond, but Amethyst spoke first.

“Peri, the thing is, like, as much as I like you…”

_No. No, no, no…_

“I think I still like Pearl, too.”

Peridot felt the gaping void in her stomach suddenly expand and seemingly swallow her whole, filling every inch of her with ugly thoughts. They’re done. This is done. They were going to break up, she’d have to find a new place to live– maybe Pearl wanted to swap rooms with her, so that Pearl would live with Amethyst and she would live at the townhouse. Peridot didn’t suppose that was too bad but Amethyst, she didn’t want to give up Amethyst. Tears were starting to pinprick her eyes as she stared down directly at the floor.

“But…” Peridot said, her voice catching on the lump in her throat. “So you didn’t like me after all.” Of course she didn’t. She was just humoring her, using her as a crutch until she got her mind made up about Pearl. Peridot supposed she had been too happy lately. She had been wondering when her hubris would call down karmic justice, but she hadn’t expected it like this.

“What? No, no, Peri! I do like you!” Amethyst said.

“But not like you like Pearl. It’s ok. I get it,” Peridot said, sliding down from the couch and onto her knees. She stood up and started to walk towards her room. “She was here first, she deserves another shot. I won’t stop you–”

“Peri, wait a minute!” Amethyst said, jumping off of her stool. Peridot stopped walking, but didn’t turn around. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks in fat drops now. Amethyst would just laugh at that.

“Amethyst, it’s really okay–”

“Peridot I’m saying I like you just like Pearl. I like both of you,” Amethyst said. “I don’t want to lose either of you.”

This made Peridot stop. “What?” emerged from her mouth before she could stop it. Suddenly, the void in her stomach turned to lava, burning in anger and confusion. She turned around, not bothering to wipe away the tears.

“What the fuck does _that_ mean?” Peridot asked. “What the fuck you just decided this in the three minutes you left the apartment? Pearl drops off some lemonade and suddenly you wanna date her AND me?”

Amethyst and Pearl recoiled at the same time from Peridot’s words. Peridot knew she should stop, she shouldn’t be angry at her friends but 

“christ what are you even DOING, Amethyst?” she said, completing her thought out loud.

“Look Peridot, this wasn’t sudden, I’ve been having these thoughts for a long while,” Amethyst said. Pearl’s eyes shot open and she looked at Amethyst. “I regretted breaking up with Pearl almost immediately but there was something missing in my life and I thought I could find it if I broke up with her. When you told me you liked me I was excited cause maybe this could get Pearl out of my head!

“And it did, for a while! Until right now!” Amethyst continued. Tears started to spill down her cheeks as well. “The last couple weeks with you have been so good, good in a way Pearl never could. But then Pearl came over, and told me how she felt and I’m just…I was good with her, too. But she is good in a way you could never be.

“I don’t like being without either one of you. I know it’s weird and unorthodox and I don’t even know if this is a thing we could do but I want to date both of you, okay?”

Amethyst climbed back on the stool and looked between Pearl and Peridot expectantly. The last word hung in the air for a while as everyone gathered their thoughts. Pearl was the first to speak, after taking a couple hesitant breaths.

“It’s…it’s something we can do, yes,” Pearl said. “Rose and I are…Rose is in a similar situation.”

“Huh?” Amethyst said, wiping a couple errant tears from her face. “When did Rose…?”

“A man had…Her friend Gregory also was interested, and Rose couldn’t bear to disappoint either of us, so…” Pearl said, swallowing. “They’re together now. And I’m also with Rose still. I think.”

“Whaaat?” Amethyst said, sounding suddenly cheery. “Oh man, have you guys like…”

“NO.” Pearl said firmly. “Besides why are we talking about them, isn’t there something more pressing here?”

“Oh, right, right–”

“So you’ve been in a sort of poly thing before, Pearl?” Peridot asked.

“Still am,” Pearl said, looking to the side.

“Then…” Peridot started, before taking a shuddering breath. She couldn’t believe she was genuinely considering this. But Amethyst was so wonderful. And Pearl was her best friend. Surely _trying_ it wouldn’t hurt? “you’d know how it works, right?”

“M…ore or less?” Pearl said. “I know a lot from what Rose has told me. Just keep talking with each other about issues we have. Same as any other relationship.”

“Just even more of that, right?” Amethyst asked. Pearl nodded solemnly.

“I think I can…I can try it, I think,” Peridot said. The anger had cooled, the void had more or less shut. “I don’t want you guys out of my life right now.”

“I feel the same, Peridot,” Pearl said. “I don’t want you and Amethyst apart. But I don’t want to be apart from Amethyst either.”

“Then can we do it?” Amethyst asked, hopping off of her stool.

“Do what?” Peridot asked.

“Get over here! Let's really do it!” Amethyst said, beaming and opening her arms and gesturing for both to come to her.

“Oh, um…” Pearl stuttered, blushing. “I don’t think I can do _that_ with Peridot…”

“No no no a HUG you nerd!”

“Oh! Yes. Yes I can do that.” Pearl said, walking towards Amethyst. Peridot nodded and shuffled in, wrapping her arms around Amethyst’s soft waist and squeezing tightly. Pearl bent over and hugged Amethyst to her chest. Amethyst put her arms around both women.

“Guys, thanks,” Amethyst said, grinning wider than anyone had seen her grin before. “This’ll be great. I promise.”

Peridot didn’t know about that. But, for now, she got to keep the ones closest to her. 

Maybe that was enough.


	4. glass doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big changes comin broh. Pearl's gotta get things settled out before she dives headfirst back into Amethyst's life. After all there is still Peridot to worry about, so she figures a little one-on-one time is a good idea right? Haha totally my man, totally.

Pearl sat at a table near the window in her favorite cafe, The Court. She was currently switching looks between the door and the small cup of espresso in front of her. She had ordered it more as something to wrap her hands around, to let the warmth ground her when she felt like she could float away at any second, but a few sips of the drink had just made her more jittery and nervous than she was when she walked in.

She took a look around. The Court was her favorite getaway spot when things at the townhouse got a little intense, or her anxieties were hitting harder than usual, or if she just wanted a place to blend in and disappear for a little while. It was dimly lit, with orange light leaving mostly shadows across much of the bookcase-covered walls and the persian rug-covered floors. The dim light was accentuated by the cold and overcast winter day outside, leaving the cafe to feel even more isolated. Gentle jazz played overtop from crackling PA speakers, leaving the space not exceptionally loud but not distressingly silent either. It was a perfect venue for an uncomfortable Pearl to de-stress.

However, her hopes that the locale would relax her for the oncoming conversation weren’t being realized. A conversation was coming that, while not necessarily promising to be unpleasant, nevertheless seemed completely unknown. After all, what kind of conversation do you have with your best friend whom you’re now dating by proxy? Sort of? Not really?

Pearl sighed. She couldn’t believe she was in another polyamorous relationship, considering how her current one was working out. Maybe she hoped this one would go better, leaving her with no choice but to talk to Rose? Or maybe she just was willing to accept anything as long as she had someone to hang on to. Neither option was particularly appealing.

The front door opened, ringing a small bell. Pearl looked up again, for what felt like the dozenth time in so many minutes, but this time her gaze was rewarded with the sight of Peridot. Peridot was surprisingly cleaned up; her blonde hair was wavy and even, with the exception of the odd cowlick Peridot kept her bangs up in. She was wearing an enormous parka to combat the damp chill outside, along with a slim pair of jeans and some brown loafers. While this would be casual attire for anyone else, Peridot usually preferred to show up in sweatpants and flip-flops no matter the weather, so to see her like this was a surprise indeed.

Pearl waved a hand at Peridot for her to come over, which she did after a moment’s hesitation. She sat down, unzipping her parka and draping it over the back of her chair, revealing an orange striped sweater.

“Hi, Peridot,” Pearl said, trying to make her voice sound even. It didn’t.

“Hey Pearl,” Peridot responded, voice also wavering slightly.

“How are you doing?” Pearl asked.

“Erm, doing okay, I think?”

“You think?”

“Yeah, I dunno,” Peridot said, rubbing her arm. “This is all weird and new to me, I don’t know what changes or what doesn’t.”

Pearl nodded, taking a sip of her espresso. “That’s understandable. I was the same way when Gregory started dating Rose.”

“How does it work? Do you like, date him too?” Peridot asked. Pearl choked on her coffee for a moment.

“No! No, god no,” Pearl said, wiping her mouth. “Peridot, you know me, I wouldn’t date a man if I were being held hostage.”

“Hah! Yeah, that’s fucking true,” Peridot said, snickering. “What was the thing you said to the last guy who hit on you in public?”

“Oh, heavens, I don’t know,” Pearl said, rolling her eyes. “Something about shooting down the wrong range?”

“Oh yeah! No he was like some gun nut, trying to impress you with his collection of guns and you were like ‘Sir, the only way you would get me excited with that is you offering to let me use one on you,’ right?” Peridot cackled again.

“It wasn’t so great,” Pearl said. “Although I am just stunned. Is that what straight men really believe women like? How many pistols and shotguns they’ve got stockpiled for the break-in they pray happens every night?”

“Fucking pathetic!” Peridot said. “Hey, maybe ask Rose, see if Greg owns any pistols--”

“Let’s not talk about Gregory anymore, okay?” Pearl said brusquely.

“Oh. Sorry,” Peridot said. She coughed a bit and looked down into her lap, leaving an awkward silence until a waitress came over. Pearl always thought the waitress was fairly good-looking; her uniform was usually a polo shirt and black pants that hugged her form. Her skin was a wonderful bronze, accentuated by her short blue hair. The only negative (or a positive, in Pearl’s opinion) that kept her from being constantly hit on was the icy cold glare she kept on her face at all times. And currently, this glare was trained on Peridot.

“Do you want anything?” she asked, before getting a good look at Peridot’s face. “Oh, hey, Peridot! Didn’t know you came here.”

“Oh, hi, Lapis,” Peridot said quietly. “I don’t really, I’m just here for, ah...” She gestured at Pearl. Lapis nodded curtly.

“Got it. You want anything in the meantime?”

“Oh, uh...hot chocolate, please? Extra whipped cream,” Peridot said, averting her gaze from the waitress’ stare.

“Yeah, sure. Pearl, you need anything more?”

“No, thanks, Lapis, I’m fine,” Pearl said, gesturing with her cup. Lapis nodded and walked back to the counter, barking the order back at the staff.

“You know Lapis?” Pearl asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Oh, she’s our neighbor at the apartment,” Peridot said, blushing a little. “I met her when she was accidentally locked out of her place while, um...she didn’t have any...She had just finished showering, I mean. I invited her into our place to hang out and cover herself until her roommate came back. We’ve been friends since.”

“No kidding,” Pearl said. “Wait, you’ve seen her naked?”

“Wow let’s absolutely not discuss that at all!” Peridot said, staring out the window, red staining her cheeks and an awkward smile creasing her lips. Pearl laughed and nodded.

Pearl paused a moment before continuing. “So, on the note of your apartment-- Amethyst, how is she doing?”

“Oh, Amethyst is fine,” Peridot said, the small blush on her cheeks deepening. “She’s...she’s really fine. I mean, she’s good. She’s excited about us? I don’t think she’s really thought about it much further than that, though.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” Pearl said, nodding. “Which leads us to why I asked you here in the first place; I wanted to talk about us.”

Peridot nodded, her brow creasing slightly with worry. “What about?”

“First of all, I guess I want to offer you an apology, Peridot,” Pearl said, sighing.

“What? Why’s that?” Peridot asked. Pearl had to hold back a surprised laugh.

“Oh, Peridot, your mind always shifts gears so quick,” Pearl said. “I mean to say that I want to apologize for shoving my way into your relationship with Amethyst so soon.”

“Oh! That,” Peridot said, smoothing out her hair nervously. “It’s...I dunno, Pearl, I mean...Amethyst said it was on her mind too, so it would’ve come up eventually.”

“Well, I suppose that’s true,” Pearl said. She could feel a small smile starting to creep across her mouth at the idea that Amethyst was thinking about her. She took a sip of her espresso to wash it away before continuing to speak. “Nevertheless, I wanted you to know I don’t harbor any ill will towards you about her.”

“Oh, okay, yeah,” Peridot said, nodding. “Yeah, no, look, I’m not angry either. I was at the time, but I was just a little flustered ‘cause you burst in on us, and I thought Amethyst was gonna break up with me...You understand.”

“I do,” Pearl said. “With that out of the way, that leads me to my next question.”

“What’s that?” Peridot asked.

“Well, seeing as how we’re both dating Amethyst now...what do you want to do about you and I specifically?”

“What?” Peridot asked, tilting her head. Pearl sighed.

“I guess I need to be blunt. Peridot, do you want us to be romantically involved as well?” Pearl asked.

“Oh! Oh, man, um,” Peridot stuttered, her face now entirely flushed red. Pearl couldn’t blame her; she was trying to keep the conversation casual, but she could feel her own face heating up at the thought.

“Precisely my thoughts,” Pearl said, giving a short laugh. Peridot didn’t laugh along, just looked down at her hands resting on the table. 

In the pause, Lapis came by again with a mug of hot chocolate with a pile of whipped cream almost three inches tall. Peridot mumbled a quiet “thanks” and wrapped her shaking hands around the mug.

“Do we like...do we have to?” Peridot asked, still staring into the pile of whipped cream.

“Absolutely not,” Pearl said. “Like how I am certainly, absolutely not dating Gregory. We can both still be friends if you want.”

“In that case I guess my question is...what do you want, Pearl?” Peridot asked. Pearl opened her mouth to say something, but found herself at a loss.

What did she want? Despite the fact that she had asked Peridot here for this exact conversation, she hadn’t given a great amount of thought to her own desires. Certainly, she was still smitten with Amethyst, and there were still lingering feelings (however painful they might be) for Rose. But what about her best friend? Was she opposed to dating her?

She pictured a couple scenes with Peridot-- laying her head in Peridot’s lap while watching a movie, having a simple meal at the table, kissing...touching...

She put a hand on her cheek to cover the rapidly-spreading blush. Well, she supposed she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t considered it before. And definitely lying if she said she hadn’t...fantasized, once or twice, with her favorite piece of silicone in hand.

“I...I don’t know,” Pearl said, voice hitching. “I wouldn’t be against the idea, I suppose.”

“Yeah, no, I don’t, um...” Peridot said, trailing off into a long pause. “I wouldn’t be...against that idea. Besides, we could always...we could always like...not, if we didn’t like it.”

Pearl nodded, and a pause fell. She took a deep sip of her espresso and stared out the window for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. Before she could start, though, Peridot muttered something.

“Hmm?” Pearl said. “Did you say something?”

“I said always thought you were kinda...kinda pretty, Pearl.”

“What?” Pearl asked, turning back to Peridot.

“I dunno!” Peridot said, staring down into the rapidly-deflating pile of whipped cream. “I dunno Pearl you’re just. You’re so tall, and strong and elegant and god you are so pretty and I kinda had a crush on you for a little while but I got over it.”

“You...what?” Pearl said again, flabbergasted. “A _crush?_ When?”

“Just a little one! Kinda. Kinda...it was when we were rooming together in college, and I saw you occasionally doing your stretches in the living room before your fencing lessons and...” Peridot trailed off again, her eyes wide as dinner plates. Pearl had to cover her mouth as she remembered the instances in particular; indeed, she recalled Peridot had been there, staring hard enough to drill holes through her.

“Oh my God, I didn’t realize at all,” Pearl said, slightly muffled voice coming from behind her fingers. “Peridot, I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry?” Peridot said, jerking her eyes up suddenly. “Sorry for what? I was just me, a loser who got all starry-eyed about someone I didn’t have a chance with again. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I should have realized, though. You weren’t exactly making it subtle, in retrospect,” Pearl said, putting her hand back around her cup. “Why are you telling me this now?” Peridot groaned and put her face in her hands in response. 

“It’s just like...I guess I want all my cards on the table, first?” Peridot said, not moving her face. “So you know I’m not doing this just because of Amethyst.”

Pearl smiled in spite of herself. She reached over and took one of Peridot’s hands, gently pulling it away from her face. Peridot looked up in surprise.

“Truth be told, I always thought you were cute too, Peridot,” Pearl said, rubbing her thumb over the back of Peridot's hand. “I would’ve gone out with you if you had asked.”

Peridot’s eyes grew again and she put her head down on the table.

“Oh my gggoodddd,” she said into her lap. “Don’t tell me things like thaaat...”

“Why not?” Pearl said, a coy smile spreading slowly on her face. “Just putting my cards on the table, and all that.”

“Don’t use my words against me!” Peridot mumbled. “I just-- having Amethyst be interested in me is enough of a shock to my system, don’t tell me I could’ve always had these things I wanted...”

“You’re always so down on yourself, Peridot,” Pearl said. “You’re a wonderful person to be around. Really.”

“Th-thanks,” Peridot said, finally angling her face back up, but keeping her chin securely on the table. “You too.”

“You said you were over your crush, though,” Pearl said, her coy smile only growing wider. “Are you sure you still want this, then?”

Pearl knew she was being a bit mean to Peridot, but she figured Peridot wouldn’t mind too much. Quietly, in a dark corner of her mind, she realized that she had picked up this penchant for ribbing from Amethyst, but she pushed that thought away for the moment.

“No, no! No I do! I do want this, really,” Peridot said, suddenly waving her hands in denial. “Really I do. God I do.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Pearl said, laughing. “I suppose that makes this our first date, hm?”

Peridot’s eyebrows raised in surprise and she looked around, as though she had only just become aware of her surroundings.

“Oh, um...yeah? I guess so?” Peridot said. “Yeah, I guess it is.” She suddenly hunched in on herself, grabbing her mug of hot chocolate and taking a long dreg.

“You okay?” Pearl asked.

“Nervous,” Peridot said tritely.

“About what?”

“Us.”

“There’s no need to be,” Pearl said. “Nothing really changes.”

“Doesn’t it?” Peridot asked. “We’re d-dating now, that’s a big step, really HUGE step actually, a lot of changes are gonna come with that--”

“ _Peridot._ ” Pearl interrupted, seeing Peridot’s mind starting to run out of control, as it often did. “We’re already close friends...really there’s only one thing that changes, now.”

“Wh--”

Pearl didn’t leave Peridot time to respond as she leaned over the table and kissed her, cradling her cheek with one hand. After a warm second, Pearl sat back down, admiring the completely star-struck look on Peridot’s face. Peridot blinked a couple times and her mouth worked around itself, but no sounds came out.

“You okay, there?” Pearl asked, resting her head on her hand and smiling brightly.

“Uh...huh...” Peridot said, nodding slowly. She put her hands to her face to cover her fiery red cheeks, staring intently at the table.

“Going to make it?”

“B-Barely...” Peridot muttered. Pearl laughed again. Yes, Pearl thought. Dating Peridot won’t be too hard at all.

Pearl stood up and took out her wallet, leaving a twenty dollar note on the table.

“Come on, Peridot. Let’s head back to your apartment, hmm?”

“Wh-wh-what?! What?! Already?! Now?!” Peridot said, looking up, bewildered.

“No, no, not like that...well, maybe, but we need to tell Amethyst about this, yes?”

“Oh,” Peridot said, deflating slightly. And did Pearl hear a tinge of disappointment? “Yes, of course. Wouldn’t want to leave her in the dark.”

Peridot slipped her parka back over her shoulders and zipped it up, brushing herself off in a very _“I’m super cool and didn’t just almost lose my fucking mind in a public setting”_ sort of manner.

Pearl started towards the door, but Peridot scurried to it first, holding it open.

“Well!” Pearl said. “So polite. I didn’t know you had it in you, Peridot.”

“Yeah, see what you missed out on, Pearly,” Peridot said, giving a toothy grin.

Pearl walked out, with Peridot following close behind. She hoped Amethyst would be alright with the proceedings, but all things considered, the only real question was if Amethyst would explode from excitement.

\---------------

Lapis came to the table where she saw Pearl and Peridot french briefly before leaving. She put the empty espresso cup and half-empty hot chocolate on her tray before noticing the twenty dollar bill laying there in the open.

“Oh, fuckin’ sweet!” Lapis said, picking it up. She quickly shuffled back to the counter, waving it to the other member currently on staff.

“Hey Canary, look! Fuckin’ fifteen dollar tip! And you thought the clients hated me.”


	5. black & white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that things're all settled with Peridot, it's time to set the phone lines back up with Amethyst! But wait, will Pearl even be able to get out of the house to do so...?? Yeah course she will man haha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: this is a Big One, strap yourselves in
> 
> things also get a little heated towards the end of the chapter, to lead into full-blown smut next chapter. are you EXCITED i bet you ARE

Pearl admired herself briefly in the mirror; she was wearing a blue short-sleeved blouse and a small yellow skirt. It was a bit bright and definitely small for the chilly gray January day, but Amethyst always enjoyed outfits like this. Besides, it was a short walk to Amethyst’s apartment, and then right into Amethyst’s warm room.

“Living room!” Pearl said out loud, blushing a bit. She held a hand to her cheek. She didn’t want to escalate things that quickly, did she?

She paused, looking her reflection in the eyes.

Okay, maybe a little bit. But she figured she would burn that bridge when she came to it. Tonight was going to be just a night for her and Amethyst to get settled back into the idea of being together.

Pearl blushed and smiled. Together with Amethyst again. That was such an odd concept, but right now she couldn’t be happier about it.

She smoothed down the front of her blouse and ran her fingers through her hair briefly and, with an affirming nod, opened the door to her room and walked down the stairs. She just needed to grab her jacket and the cheap bottle of blueberry wine she bought earlier in the day, and she would be out the door.

It would’ve been easy were it not for Rose and Gregory sitting in the living room across from the kitchen, watching L’il Butler together. She hated the feeling she got when she saw them sitting together; it was like her heart rising and sinking all at once. After that was guilt.

“Hey Pearl!” Greg said, throwing a hand in the air to wave. “Ooh, you’re lookin’ fancy.”

“Oh wow, you are lookin’ HOT, Pearl!” Rose said, smiling brightly. “What’re you all dressed up for?”

“Oh, going to see a friend…” Pearl said, smiling awkwardly. “So, which episode of L’il Butler is this?”

“Oh, it’s a good one!” Greg said. “L’il Butler is going to Hawaii, and--”

“Which friend, Pearl?” Rose asked. “Peridot?”

“Y-yes, I’m seeing Peridot,” Pearl lied, after a moment’s hesitation. “We’re...reconnecting a bit.”

“Reconnecting?” Rose asked. “I suppose it has been a while since we’ve all been over, what with this idiot knocking me up.” Rose elbowed Greg, prompting a laugh from both.

“Hey, come on!” Greg said. “How long you gonna give me crap about that?”

“Weeelll I got about five more months…” Rose said. “So I think not until Steven graduates from college.”

Pearl ducked into the kitchen while Greg and Rose had another baby discussion. They got lost in their own world about it so frequently that Pearl was shocked that she was noticed coming down the stairs.

“Really dead-set on the name Steven, huh?” Greg asked.

“Hell yeah! Just think about it-- Steven Quartz! What a name!”

“Steven Quartz _Universe._ ”

“Oh, whatever!” Rose said. Pearl walked out of the kitchen, wine bottle in hand and jacket around her shoulders. “Pearl, you agree with me, right?”

“Oh, ah…” Pearl said, startled back into reality. “Yes, absolutely. Steven is a wonderful name.”

“Oh, shit, are you leaving now?” Rose said, taking note of the bottle in Pearl’s hand. “Why don’t we join you, honey? We can all make dinner together!”

“ _No!_ ” Pearl blurted out. She took a breath before continuing. “No, I mean...I wouldn’t want you to overexert yourself unnecessarily, Rose.”

“It’s no problem, there’s an elevator, and it’s just a quick walk across the street,” Rose said.

“Really, no, don’t bother yourself! Peridot would just zone out during all the baby talk anyhow, you know her...”

“Wait,” Rose said, squinting. “Are you trying to keep me out of this? You never try to keep me from things…”

“Well I had better get going!” Pearl said, reaching for the doorknob. Time to leave. Time to leave now.

“You’re acting suspicious. And the clothes, and that wine…” Rose gasped audibly. “Pearl, are you going on a date?”

Pearl blushed a deep crimson. Was she that easy to see through? “I mean...it’s…”

“Ahhh you ARE! Why didn’t you tell me, sweetheart?” Rose said, getting off the couch. Greg offered an arm for Rose to lean on as she stood.

Pearl rubbed her arm. Why _hadn’t_ she told Rose?

“I wasn’t...sure how you’d feel about it…” Pearl muttered as Rose got to her side. That felt sort of right, but that didn’t seem to fit entirely. Nevertheless, Rose took Pearl’s empty hand in her own with a bright, excited grin on her face.

“Pearl honey it’s totally fine! I’m dating Greg too so you should feel free to seek broader horizons yourself...But man I never thought you’d actually start dating someone else! Aah this is so exciting! Who is it, who is it?” Rose asked, speaking at light speed. Were she not so pregnant, she would’ve been bouncing from foot to foot.

“It’s, ah...It’s Amethyst.” Pearl said. 

Pearl’s mind flashed briefly to Peridot, and she felt a twinge of shame in her stomach. She had better not tell Rose that she started dating two other people without telling her, or Rose might actually get upset. Or maybe Greg would in her stead. Either way, that wouldn’t be good for the baby, and as much as Pearl didn’t like Greg’s presence she wouldn’t want anything to happen to Steven.

“What?! Amethyst?!” Rose said, mouth agape. “I thought she dumped you ages ago! She’s taking you back?!”

“We...had a discussion, and we both still had some lingering feelings,” Pearl said. She smiled in spite of the situation. “She said she thought breaking up was a mistake.”

“Ohhh my GOD!” Rose said. “Oh my God and you’re having a date with her right now. Quick, go, go! Don’t let me and Greg keep you from this! Go have fun!”

Rose took the doorknob and opened the door wide, shooing Pearl out the door. Pearl smiled and waved as she went down the steps.

“AND USE PROTECTION!” Rose yelled, before laughing and shutting the door. Pearl startled and looked around to make sure nobody heard before hurrying across the street.

\------

Pearl stood at the door to Amethyst and Peridot’s apartment and knocked, humming to herself. She tightened her grip on the neck of the bottle of wine; she could feel her palms growing sweaty. She hoped Amethyst wouldn’t mind. As she considered grabbing a tissue from her pocket to wipe off her hands, a muffled voice from behind the door spoke.

“Come iiiiinnnnn…!”

Pearl rolled her eyes and opened the door. All at once she became aware that she wasn’t quite sure what she was expecting when she opened the door, but she was certain it wasn’t this.

All the lights were off and shutters on the windows closed, with the only light being a couple lit candles. What looked like rose petals were scattered on the floor leading to the middle of the room, where Amethyst was lying across two of the kitchen stools in a Kate Winslet-esque pose, wearing nothing but a purple bra and black panties. She had a single rose in her mouth, with lips curled up into a smile and eyes lidded.

Pearl took a moment before bursting out into laughter.

“Really?” was all Pearl could get out inbetween bouts of laughter and short gasps for air.

“Aw, what?” Amethyst said, taking the rose out of her mouth and frowning. “Come on, this is like... _primo_ -level romance here, Pierogi! I pulled out all the stops and _everything!_ ”

“Yes, you certainly did,” Pearl said, closing the door behind her and flicking on a light switch. “I just hope you don’t seriously think this is what wins me over.”

“Well, smart guy,” Amethyst said, grumbling a bit. “What should I have done differently, huh?”

“A warm bath always works wonders,” Pearl said, taking off her jacket and placing it on the kitchen counter, with the bottle of wine joining it soon after.

“I mean, you know...I was workin’ UP to that!” Amethyst said.

“I’m sure you were. Your outfit is also impeccable, I must say,” Pearl said, making a show out of admiring Amethyst’s form. 

“Look before you go on makin’ fun of me can you like--” Amethyst said, groaning before continuing. “Can you help me down, I can’t get offa these stools without killing myself.”

“You certainly thought this one through,” Pearl said, before moving over and taking one of Amethyst’s hands. Amethyst pivoted herself and lowered herself onto the floor, using Pearl’s hand as an anchor.

“Ok, now the date can begin!” Amethyst said, looking at Pearl. “Ooh, man, dang, P. You make me feel underdressed, here.” She bounced her eyebrows up and down, presenting herself with one hand.

Pearl snorted, barely keeping herself from dissolving into another laughing fit. “That was awful.”

“Oh, you love it,” Amethyst said, grinning from ear to ear. “But actually uhh, I’m gonna go throw somethin’ on.”

“If you must,” Pearl said, waving her away. “I’ll open the wine.”

“Ooh, wine!” Amethyst exclaimed, rubbing her hands together. “I love it. We’ll get real gay tonight.”

Amethyst scurried off to her room and shut the door behind her. Pearl laughed and went to the kitchen. She began idly hunting through the drawers for a corkscrew.

As she searched, she suddenly became aware of how easy that was. It was like nothing changed, like no time had passed at all. She didn’t even feel very flustered at seeing Amethyst in her underwear again. Now, if she tried to initiate things again later, that would be a different story.

But for now, things were...comfortable.

Pearl found the corkscrew and pulled it out, moving to where she put the bottle. As she put the screw in, Amethyst’s door opened and Amethyst stepped out.

“Aight P, how’s this?”

Pearl looked back and was struck by the sight. Amethyst had thrown on a flannel shirt with a slightly torn-up denim vest overtop, as well as a nice pair of black jeans; no socks or shoes, though.

“Much better,” Pearl said, regaining her cool after a moment and returning to tug on the corkscrew. “Though I have to say I was expecting you to walk out in a t-shirt and sweatpants.”

“I considered it for half a sec, but after seein’ you all dressed up I couldn’t just leave it at that, ya know?” Amethyst said, smirking.

A loud, satisfying ‘pop’ filled the air as the cork came out of the bottle. Pearl opened a cabinet above her and got two cups out. She poured a generous portion into each cup, then took both and offered one to Amethyst, who walked over and took it with a bright smile.

“The couch?” Amethyst asked. Pearl nodded, and Amethyst led them over, taking the seat on the right. Pearl clicked the light switch back off, letting the candles create a warm, dim light before sitting down. Pearl sat next to Amethyst, making sure to stay perfectly in the middle of the couch and not scoot too close to Amethyst. Amethyst seemed to have the same thing in mind; she stayed as tucked into the corner of the couch as she could, leaving a wide gap between the two.

Pearl looked into her cup of wine, swirling it in her hand. She started to bring the cup to her lips, but stopped as Amethyst grabbed her arm roughly.

“Ah, hey! What?” Pearl asked, looking over herself for errant drops of wine.

“Cheers?” Amethyst said, wiggling her cup at Pearl. Pearl smiled and nodded.

“Cheers.”

“Clink!” Amethyst said, tapping the rim of her plastic cup against Pearl’s. Both of them took a long dreg from their cups, and afterwards Amethyst looked into the cup, eyebrows raised. “Hold on, wait, is this--”

“The same wine we had the night we graduated from BCU, yes.”

“Fuuuuck, god, how long ago was that now? How the fuck did you remember this shit, P?” Amethyst took another sip. “Haha, just as weirdly nothing-flavored as it was then.”

“Just a couple years, but...it was a memorable night, after all,” Pearl said, hiding her face with a hand.

“Oh...oh man, it was, wasn’t it…” Amethyst mumbled, staring directly into the cup.

“Did you forget?” Pearl asked, amused at the growing blush on Amethyst’s face. “Goodness, you’re practically on fire.”

“I- I just- I had a lot of the wine that night and it was a couple years ago! Gimme a break!” Amethyst said, waving a hand at Pearl. Pearl laughed. A nagging thought in her head said she should be mad that Amethyst forgot, but she brushed it away with another sip of wine. She didn’t want to be angry tonight.

“I had to put Peridot to bed first since she was face-first on the couch with barely her panties on to cover her,” Pearl said, swirling the glass again.

“Shit, was that _our_ Peridot?” Amethyst asked. “Hah, only thing I remembered about her the next day was that she had a nice ass. And that she could barely hold her liquor better than a paper towel.”

“Then we went into my room, and…”

“Yeah,” Amethyst interrupted. “God, you were pretty that night.”

“So were you,” Pearl said, quietly. “Radiant, even. The moon was huge that night, and we opened the blinds, letting the light stream in and...my, Amethyst, you have no idea.”

There was a brief pause as Pearl waited for Amethyst to continue reminiscing, but she didn’t. Pearl took another long sip of her cup to brush away the awkward silence threatening to creep in, but nearly choked as she heard a hiccup out of Amethyst.

“What, are you feeling it already--”

Pearl turned to deliver her sardonic remark but stopped as she realized Amethyst wasn’t drunk, but rather struggling not to cry.

“...Amethyst?”

“Pearl, I’m so sorry,” Amethyst said, voice cracking. “I’m _so_ fucking sorry.”

“For forgetting? It’s okay, Amethyst, King’s is never good to anyone--”

“No, Pearl! For just fucking kicking you to the curb!” Amethyst said. “Fucking christ, it was barely last year but I’m so mad at myself. I’m so sorry.”

“Amethyst, it’s okay--”

“No, it’s not! Don’t you tell me it’s okay because we both know it wasn’t!” Amethyst said, running her free hand through her hair over and over. “I was just fucking scared, I was a coward about it and I dumped you cause I couldn’t handle how scared I was.”

“You’re right, it wasn’t okay,” Pearl said, frowning. “I was very hurt. For a long time.”

“I’m sor--”

“But also, we’re here now, Amethyst,” Pearl said, putting a hand on Amethyst’s knee. Amethyst jerked her head up suddenly, as though she were jabbed with a hot poker, and Pearl stared her straight in the eye. “We don’t have to make this about who got hurt, and why. Not right now, at least.”

“But…”

“If we’re really going to try at this again, I don’t want our first times back to be under the weird shadow of our breakup,” Pearl said. “Especially since Peridot’s here now. She doesn’t need her new relationships to be marred with things she never was involved in.”

Amethyst looked back over her shoulder at Peridot’s door, then turned back to Pearl, nodding vigorously.

“We can and certainly will talk about it later, but for now, let’s just...enjoy ourselves, okay?” Pearl asked.

“Yeah,” Amethyst said, her voice still wavering.

“ _Okay?_ ” Pearl repeated.

“ _Yes_ , okay? Man, don’t fuckin’ do the mom thing at me, jesus…” Amethyst muttered. She wiped tears away from her face, but Pearl was relieved to see a small, quivering smirk on her face.

“If I didn’t do the mom thing you’d never know how to get your apartment this nice,” Pearl said, concealing a smug smile behind her cup.

“Hey, come on, I’ve used a vacuum cleaner,” Amethyst said.

“How many years ago was it?”

“Like four or five-- hey!” Amethyst said, jabbing Pearl in the arm with her pointer finger. “Shut it! I’ll fight you!”

“And I’ll win.”

“I mean…” Amethyst grumbled, sinking into her seat. “Doesn’t matter anyway, no need for a contest or nothin’...”

Pearl laughed brightly and leaned back into the seat, staring up at the ceiling. Although she hadn’t had much of the wine, she hadn’t eaten dinner, so the alcohol was starting to make her head buzz pleasantly.

“D’you finish your wine?” Amethyst asked.

Pearl looked into her cup and drained the rest of the wine in one gulp, filling her belly with a soothing warmth.

“I have now. Did you want more?” Pearl asked.

“No, I was just...curious...about something.” Amethyst said, scratching the back of her head.

“What do you figure?” Pearl asked, turning her head to the side; however, when she saw Amethyst, she knew immediately what she meant. The self-guilt had all but vanished, now replaced with a wide-eyed gaze that quirked downwards from Pearl’s face every so often. She knew that face well.

“I just like...Pearl, you’re…” Amethyst said, but her tongue kept getting caught on the words.

“You want to fuck me?” Pearl asked, the wine making her feel brazen.

“Aahh no no! No! No, P, like--”

“Because you’re doing a fine job of it with your eyes.”

“Really Pearl I’m not here to just hump you and go okay I’m really trying to get us back together here--”

“Amethyst.”

Amethyst locked eyes with Pearl, and Pearl felt her heart do loops. This side of Amethyst wasn’t one many people saw-- if anyone other than Pearl had even seen it. For some reason, with Pearl, Amethyst was always hesitant to start getting intimate. She was certainly enthusiastic during, and talked a big game beforehand, but actually starting it...Amethyst could never handle it with Pearl. Like she thought herself rude for making the first step. It was cute, especially now as Amethyst was trying desperately not to just give in and jump Pearl’s bones.

“You can kiss me if you want,” Pearl said. “And we can see where we go from there.”

Amethyst didn’t respond, but rather leaned up and cupped Pearl’s cheek to bring her down into a hard, rough kiss.

Pearl closed her eyes and let her body go slack into Amethyst’s. She took a brief moment to find a place to set her cup-- wine stains were a bitch to get out of a carpet, after all-- and once Pearl was satisfied with the location she leaned into Amethyst’s kiss, holding her face in her hands. Amethyst’s arms wound around Pearl’s waist and hugged her tight in the way they always did, and Pearl felt her heart skip at the idea that she was going to be wrapped in those arms again and again for the foreseeable future.

They pulled apart, and took a long moment to size each other up. Pearl watched the candlelight dance on Amethyst’s face, and in her mind’s eye she flashed back to that hazy, drunken night in her college apartment. The way the moonlight had shone off of Amethyst’s white hair made her look like a spirit; almost ethereal, barely tethered to this world. Now, she didn’t look like a spirit, didn’t look like anything at all except for the same old Amethyst that pulled her in years ago. The same old Amethyst that still pulled her in now, even as things seemed to collapse around her.

“Uh, P?” Amethyst said, snapping Pearl back to reality.

“Yes?” Pearl asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“You okay? You look like your head’s gonna pop,” Amethyst said, holding back a laugh. “Thinkin’ about starting that novel?”

“Oh, shut up,” Pearl said, rolling her eyes. “Let me have my moment.”

“God no.” Amethyst said, and returned to Pearl’s lips. Pearl gave a pleased “hm” as Amethyst kissed her, glad that Amethyst’s good mood had returned. Amethyst proved that it had more than returned as she moved her lips away from Pearl’s mouth to pepper small butterfly kisses up her jawline. 

“Ah, b-be careful…” Pearl muttered, though she knew Amethyst wouldn’t be. 

Amethyst continued her path of small kisses down Pearl’s neck, making her shudder and clutch at Amethyst’s vest. There were brief sucking noises as she went down, surely leaving dark bruises all the way down. Then, finally, she was at Pearl’s weak spot; the crook between her neck and shoulder was unspeakably sensitive and even one bite turned her into a complete mess. Pearl shut her eyes in preparation, but moment after moment passed until Pearl realized Amethyst wasn’t biting down.

“W-well? Aren’t you going to continue?” Pearl asked, keeping her eyes closed.

“Dunno if I need to, Pierogi, you’re radiating enough heat for me save a few dollars on our heating bill,” Amethyst said.

“Oh, _come_ now,” Pearl said, impatience creeping into her voice. “You’re dying to do it, so-so just do it!”

“Aww, don’t be like that,” Amethyst said. Pearl could practically hear how wide her smile was. It infuriated her and yet only made her more desperate for Amethyst to just get it on already and bite down.

“Please do it? Please,” Pearl said, opening an eye. Just as she suspected, Amethyst’s shit-eating grin was wide enough to pop her head off.

“Gotcha, boss,” Amethyst said, then leaned in and gave Pearl a hard chomp on the shoulder.

“HYAH-Ah-aahhhnnn…” Pearl shrieked in surprise, giving way to a loud, lusty moan that made her clap her hand over her mouth.

“Ooh, _Pierogi,_ ” Amethyst said, her voice slightly muffled yet still as thick and sweet as syrup. “Where’d that come from?”

“I-I-I don’t know, it was nothing-- I was surprised,” Pearl stuttered. Amethyst moved her face back.

“I dunno, I’ve bit you in public before and you didn’t yell so loud. When was the last time you got laid, huh?”

Pearl tried to remember, but between the wine and the extended time lapse, she couldn’t quite do it.

“Ummm, maybe...July…?”

“July!?” Amethyst said, shocked. “Holy shit, you must be ready to ride a fucking fence post!”

“Absolutely not, I have some self-restra-hEEEP” Pearl started to say before Amethyst interrupted with another slow lick across her shoulder. The sensations sent electricity running through her veins, making her arms and legs shake. To her humiliation, she could even feel that her panties were already soaked through. Yes, it had definitely been a few months.

“It’s okay Pearl, I’ll take good care of you,” Amethyst said, pushing Pearl back so that she was on top. Pearl leaned back, looking up at Amethyst and breathing heavily. All at once she realized she was absolutely aching for Amethyst’s touch, was choking for it, and no force on Earth could stop her.

At least, she thought that, until the lock on Peridot’s door clicked open, and the door swung open, revealing Peridot, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and adjusting the oversized t-shirt she had on.

“Jesus is everything alright? You guys are yelling out here like you’re being…murdered...” Peridot said, trailing off as her eyes adjusted to the light.

Pearl leaned up and Amethyst turned to look at Peridot, and brief glances were exchanged between all three.

“Aw, fuck,” Peridot said, cradling her flushing face in her hands. “I just did the same fucking thing Pearl did, didn’t I?”

“Little bit,” Amethyst said. Peridot turned to go back into her room.

“Sorry, guys, I’ll let you--”

“No, wait,” Pearl said, sitting up. An idea sparked to life in Pearl’s head, and the wine fogging her judgement made the words escape her mouth before she could think it through.

“Would you...like to participate, as well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey it occurred to me that maybe you wanna get in contact with me about something!! if so you can come pop a visit to my SU blog at http://stevitronuniverse.tumblr.com ! or, if you just wanna get fic updates on your tumblr dashboard when they happen, head to http://kira-yoshficage.tumblr.com ! hit me up friends we can chat it'll be fun


End file.
